


Hit-girls

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yuri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is hired by Levi to kill military official Erwin Smith but finds out that her girlfriend is also on the case. A bet ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit-girls

“ _Fuck this up, Ackermann, and I’m gonna have to let you go…_ ”

I laid flat on the roof of a tall concrete building. My gun, a very powerful sniped, was sitting ready in front of me. Tonight I had one specific target. One very special military official was coming into Shiganshina tonight and I was set to make sure he never reached the Mayor’s office. If I was lucky, he wouldn’t even make it out of his car. And I was always lucky.

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my vest pocket and I sighed, pulling it out.

“I’m busy Annie.”

“So am I, Mikasa dear, and you’re about to get in my way.”

“What the hell, he’s got you on this job too?!”

“Damn right. And I’m not letting you get off easy like this time. This guy is all mine.”

“Tough luck, blondie, I’ve got my brothers to feed.”

“Hey, I have two equally broke, gay, and hungry boys back at mine who need me to finish this job without having to compete with you for a shot!”

“Well they can get a fucking job! Smith is my meal ticket, Annie. Deal with it.”

“...How about a bet?”

“Oh?”

“We’ll split the reward, and whoever misses tops tomorrow night.”

With that, Annie hung up, leaving me in silence. I licked my lips. There was no way I was losing this time, because I wasn’t giving up the chance of turning Annie into a sexy mess. She didn’t give me the chance very often.

I checked my watch, and after seeing that I had time, I surveyed the area, trying to pinpoint exactly where she was hiding. It couldn’t be across from me, the angle would mean a definite miss no matter how many shots were fired. The second place I checked was the buildings beside me, thinking maybe she was just down the street. My phone buzzed again, but with a text. I looked.

‘Look up, princess.’

I turned my head to see a quick flash of a camera phone go off, revealing the blonde I loved leaning over the railing and flipping me off. She was at the top of the radio tower, only fifty feet above me. I rolled my eyes and looked through the scope on my gun, as it was about time for Smith’s car to arrive. Minutes passed in silence, and then I saw it. A simple black limousine, slowly pulling up to city hall. As soon as the door was opened and I saw the official’s blonde hair I pulled the trigger, seeing blood burst from the back of his neck as he crumpled to the ground. Another shot landed in his back. Annie’s.

“Too slow, Leonhart!” I called up to her, taking off into the building, my rifle placed conveniently in what looked like a keyboard case. By the time I reached the elevator, she was stalking down the empty hallway towards me. I held the door open for her. She sent me an icy glare, leaning back against the corner.

“What, no victory kiss?” I asked with a smirk. Annie just rolled her eyes and flipped me off. I wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. I knew she wasn’t really mad, she was just a sore loser. And plus, I was the one getting paid.

“I’ll make sure not to be gentle tomorrow…” I whispered in her ear before leaving the elevator, walking out to my car. I took a couple minutes to pick a good song on my phone to drive to and before I could protest, Annie was in my car.

“I need a ride. Or maybe we could change tomorrow night to tonight?” She asked with a smirk, reaching over and playing with my scarf. I smirked back and nodded, pulling out of my parking place. It was gonna be a good night.

 


End file.
